clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Bomber
"Small, lightly protected skeleton that throws bombs. Deals damage that can wipe out a swarm of enemies." Summary *The Bomber is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *It is an area damage, medium ranged troop with low hitpoints and moderate damage. *The Bomber's appearance looks similar to that of a Skeleton, the exceptions being that it carries a black bomb and wears a blue cap with golden-rimmed pilots' goggles. Strategy *The Bomber can be used as a defensive troop, being able to take out Skeletons, Skeleton Army, Goblins and Spear Goblins more effectively than most other cards. **Archers and Barbarians take multiple hits for the Bomber to eliminate, so when engaging these targets with the Bomber make sure to provide protection like a Knight or a Giant. *It is also useful to defend high hitpoints troops against hordes of low health ground enemies, e.g protecting Giants against an opposing Skeleton Army. *The Bomber cannot attack air units, making them vulnerable against Minions and flying troops. However, when using the Bomber you can place protective troops such as the Giant or the Baby Dragon. *As a very light troop, the Bomber can be practically pushed by almost any other troop in the game. In particular, Spear Goblins can push the Bomber at their pace. Together they can engage targets within their comfortable range, making for a quick ranged point-target and splash damage backup for your other troops across the river, or even a quick and small Arena Tower push. *Even though it has low hitpoints, it is able to survive Arrows of a similar level. Therefore, using any other spell is a waste of elixir, as wasting a Fireball or Lightning Spell to damage a Bomber results in an Elixir advantage for the opposition. You must use either air troops or high damage/ high hitpoint troops. *The Bomber can also be used to take out moderate hitpoint troops such as Mini P.E.K.K.A.s if deployed correctly. *The Bomber is interchangeable with Wizard, based on the player's taste and tactics. **The Bomber has a bigger splash radius than the Wizard, making him a more suitable choice to destroy hordes of ground troops. Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update increased the Bomber's hit speed to 1.9 sec (from 2 sec). *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Bomber's range to 4.5 (from 5) but its effective range is unchanged. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Bomber's damage by 10%. *One of the loading screens states, "One day, Wall Breakers realized that they could do a lot more damage if they THREW the bomb rather than sat beside it. Imagine that..." **This is an allusion to Clash of Clans, as Wall Breakers sacrifice themselves to destroy walls, while Bombers throw explosives from a distance, out of harm. *Bombers are a variation of the Wall Breakers in Clash of Clans. **The bomb he carries is also similar to the Wall Breaker's bomb. *The Bomber's bomb doesn't appear to be lit. *The Bomber is one of the 9 cards associated with Skeletons. *His bomb is bigger in the game than in the picture. fr:Bombardier ru:Подрывник de:Bomber it:Bombarolo Category:Troop Cards Category:Common Cards